Heart's Journey
by Faegirl
Summary: (ignore the title)YamiSeto (shonen-ai) 'Seto Kaiba was walking down the street, seeming to take no notice of the downpour around him. He wasn’t carrying an umbrella; it was only a light drizzle when he left.'


Draga: Hey guys! Yes, another fic. School's started up again, so you can expect more updates. Sorry if this fic is confusing; it's Yami/Seto right from the beginning, even if you can't tell. Yami has a problem showing his 'true feelings' while Seto's conscious, so he resorts to insults. Seto, of course, insults him right back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba was walking down the street, seeming to take no notice of the downpour around him. He wasn't carrying an umbrella; it was only a light drizzle when he left. Soon after, however, the sky opened up. His cinnamon colored hair was plastered to his head and clung to his face, dangling in front of his eyes. His eyes looked dull; as if the ice behind them that kept them shining had melted away and there was nothing behind them. His clothes were completely soaked through, the dampened cloth clinging to his skin. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he wasn't paying attention the where he was going; he was just walking. He had been walking for a little over three hours in the dark. It was around three in the morning; he couldn't get back to sleep.

Finally, he blinked, and lifted his head to look around. He wasn't in Domino anymore, and he didn't know where he was. He couldn't call anyone to come get him, either; he didn't have his cell phone or any change. He sighed, his eyes regaining the ice that was in them. He was suddenly fully aware of his drenched clothes and hair as he continued on his path to where ever he seemed to be going. Once he had gotten himself completely lost, he stopped, and sat down.

He glanced at his watch; four in the morning. He had to get up for school in an hour; he'd never make it back in time. The streets were completely deserted, save a few parked cars that probably didn't work. As he took in his surroundings, Seto realized that it probably wasn't a very good neighborhood. A car pulled around the corner; it looked familiar.

As it pulled up to him, someone rolled down the driver's window and yelled, "Seto Kaiba! What the hell do you think you're doing at this hour? And why the hell are you in this part of town?" It sounded like... Yami? Seto stood, attempting to ring out his hair and clothes slightly, but it didn't work. The rain was still coming down heavily. The car slowed to a stop next to him, and Yami got out.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Yami repeated, walking around to the sidewalk. Seto shrugged.

"I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a walk," he replied.

"At three o'clock in the morning?"

"For your information, I left at midnight," Seto informed him. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"You've been walking for four hours? In the rain?" Yami questioned disbelievingly.

"I guess. Why were you looking for me?" Seto inquired.

"Your little brother woke up and went to find you, but you weren't there. He called me and woke me up at three to ask if I knew where you were. He was almost crying," Yami added.

"I didn't know he'd wake up..." Seto mumbled to himself guiltily.

"Of course you didn't know! Come on, get in the car. I'll take you back to my house; it's closer. You can get some sleep, then I'll take you back home in the morning," Yami told him. Seto nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered, heading for the passenger side door.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you; it's for your brother," Yami informed him, irritated. Seto nodded, opening the door. He stopped before getting in.

"I'm soaked; I'll get your car wet," Seto observed.

"I don't care, just get in," Yami growled, getting in himself and starting the car. Seto shrugged and got in, putting on his seatbelt and closing the door. He was shivering, Yami noticed.

"Are you cold, Kaiba?" Yami asked mockingly. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it did. Seto rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window. He closed his eyes; he just realized how tired he was. Yami smiled at him and reached behind him. He pulled out a blanket and held it.

"Kaiba, take off your jacket, it'll only make you colder," Yami commanded. With a light growl of annoyance, Seto opened his eyes and took it off. Yami grabbed it from him and threw it in back. Seto closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window once more. He was really tired, and he wasn't going to move again. Yami leaned over and draped the blanket over Seto's shivering body. He smiled again; Seto looked so cute when he was exhausted. Yami turned up the heat and hit the accelerator.

"Sweet dreams, Seto-chan," Yami whispered, taking his hand. It was icy cold to the touch, he noticed. He really must have been cold.

About an hour later, Yami had arrived at his house. Seto was still asleep, and Yami didn't want to wake him up. He let go of Seto's hand and got out after turning off the car. He walked around to the other side, opening the door. He unclipped Seto's seatbelt carefully, so as not to disturb him. Yami put one arm behind Seto's shoulders, and the other under his knees. As he lifted Seto, he noticed that he wasn't as heavy as he thought. Yami carried him up to the door and brought him inside.

'He's going to have to change out of those wet clothes,' Yami thought. He shook Seto slightly, just enough to wake him. Seto opened his eyes, confused. He was still very tired.

"Nani?" he asked sleepily.

"You need to change out of those wet clothes," Yami informed him. He brought him into his room and put him down on the bed. "I think I have a big T-shirt or something you can wear while I wash and dry your clothes," Yami offered. Seto nodded, yawning. Yami smiled to himself and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of pants. He handed them to Seto, who took them and stood. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

About a minute later, Seto came back out, dressed in the clothes Yami had given him and holding his wet ones. Yami grabbed them and left the room. Seto went back to where he had been sitting on the bed and laid down. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. He was asleep soon after that.

Meanwhile, Yami had put Seto's clothes in the washing machine and went to call Mokuba.

"Hello? Yami? Is that you?" Mokuba asked frantically. "Did you find my brother?"

"Calm down, Mokuba. I found your brother. He's staying home from school today because he needs sleep and he's probably got a cold. I want you to stay home too and get some sleep, okay?" Yami asked.

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Yami. Thank you! Is Seto going to stay at your house?"

"Yes, he is. I'll bring him home later. Now go get some sleep." Mokuba hung up, as did Yami. Yami went into his room to check on Seto. He smiled when he noticed the C.E.O. fast asleep and curled into a ball. He frowned, however, when he saw Seto shiver. Carefully, he walked over and lifted Seto. Seto leaned into the warmth of Yami's body unconsciously. Yami smiled again at the gesture and pulled back the comforter. He laid Seto down and pulled the comforter up to Seto's chin. He stifled a laugh as Seto curled up with the sheets.

"Night, Seto-chan," Yami whispered, bending down. He planted a small kiss on Seto's forehead and left the room.


End file.
